A Father's Love
by Shara Raizel
Summary: There is something about Hakuba Saguru that few know about. He's a father to a daughter named Annabeth. When attempts are made on both his life and his daughter's, Saguru has to trust his friends and co-workers with his daughter even if it is against his family's wishes for the true nature of their relationship to come to light. NOT A MPREG!
1. It Started Like Any Other Day

Ok, so I know I said that the next chapter I'd be posting would be chapter 15 for Parent Worries, but I've had the idea for this fic circling around in my head for a year now and decided that I needed to post it in honor and celebration of my favorite Gosho Boy - Hakuba Saguru's birthday, which is today: August 29! I hope you enjoy! :)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAGURU HAKUBA!

* * *

Chapter 1: It Started Like Any Other Day

Saguru groaned tiredly as he plopped down face first into the merciful softness that was his bed. Gods tonight had sucked. The Kaitou Kid had had _way_ too much fun running him and the Task Force around in circles on the night's heist. He was sore all over from all the running and quick maneuvering he'd had to do. He didn't want to move even if it meant suffocating with his face pressed into the pillows. Nope. He wasn't moving for anything.

"…Daddy?"

…Except for her.

Saguru held back another groan as he levered himself up onto his elbows and looked over towards the cracked open door where his four year old daughter Annabeth Itoshii* Hakuba was peeking into his room.

"What is it, Princess?" he asked.

The little girl slipped into the room and shut the door behind her without a sound before she scurried over to join him on the bed.

"I heard you come home," she smiled.

"It's almost midnight. You're supposed to be asleep," Saguru reprimanded sternly, but gathered her up in his arms all the same before plopping back down onto the bed on his back. His little girl giggled as she squirmed in his embrace so that she could lie down on top of him on her stomach.

"But your school starts earlier than mine does, Daddy," she pouted – or tired to. Her lips kept twitching into a smile.

"Yes, but little munchkins need their sleep more than grumpy teenagers do," Saguru sighed. "I can at least drink coffee to stay awake."

"But we get naps in Youchien (kindergarten). High Schoolers don't," she grinned.

"All right, Wise Girl, you asked for it," Saguru growled, rolling them over so that he could pin her better while he tickled her.

His little girl burst into a fit of giggles as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"D-D-Daddy! Stop i-i-it!" she squealed. "I'll go to b-b-bed! I-I-I promise!"

Saguru chuckled as he stopped tickling her and rolled them back over with a heavy sigh.

"Long heist?" she asked.

"Yup," he nodded, popping the 'p' and making her giggle again.

"Daddy should get dressed for bed," she nodded, working his tie loose and slipping it off. "Baaya-obaasan says it's bad for you to sleep in a suit. Ojiisan will be mad too."

Saguru sighed again, but sat up and began unbuttoning his shirt. While he undressed, he watched his little girl slide off the bed and scurry over to his dresser. She pulled over his desk chair and used it to reach the second to top drawer where he kept his nightwear. A couple minutes later he was stripped down to only his boxer shorts and she was skipping back with a pair of sweatpants and an old T-shirt for him to wear.

"Thanks, Annie," he sighed as he slipped on the articles of clothing.

Once he was properly dressed for the night, he plopped back down on the bed hard enough to bounce the little girl into the air. She giggled again before climbing back on top of him as he pulled up the sheets.

"Goodnight, Daddy," she yawned as she snuggled close.

"Goodnight, sweetie," he smiled, falling asleep a minute later.

* * *

The next morning Saguru got himself up, easing carefully out of bed to allow his daughter a few more minutes of sleep before she had to get up for Youchien. He quickly showered, got dressed in his gakuran uniform, and was on his third cup of coffee with breakfast ready before heading back to his room to wake Annie. His little girl grumbled in protest, but woke up when he told her he made pancakes with Mickey Mouse ears. She practically flew from the bed with glee, racing downstairs to eat. He followed at a more sedate pace, marveling at her energy.

After breakfast Annie went back upstairs to get ready and dressed in her own school uniform while Saguru put together lunch bentos and made sure he had everything for both of them packed and ready for school. Just as he finished packing their bags, Annie jumped down the last couple of steps and hurried to his side with a hairbrush and hair tie.

"Daddy! Can you do my hair? Please?!"

Saguru glanced at his pocket watch before nodding. They had a couple minutes to spare.

"How do you want it?" he asked.

"I want a braid! Like Queen Elsa's!" Annie grinned, hopping on the tips of her toes.

"All right, settle down."

"Yay!"

Saguru sat her up high on the counter so that he wouldn't have to bend over. She stilled instantly when he began to brush her hair. It was a brighter and more golden shade of blonde than his dark tea-blond hair. He hadn't known how to braid hair when Annie had been born. When she'd gotten old enough to start asking if he could braid her hair, he'd been horrible at it until one of his neighbors back in England had taken pity on him and showed him how to do it better and how to do an assortment of hairstyles and braids (she'd been a hairstylist). He'd practiced the different styles on Annie's dolls before doing it on her. Now doing his daughter's hair came naturally and didn't take long for him to do unless he got fancy with the style or something. Thankfully the braid Annie wanted this morning wasn't that difficult and he was done in 2.56 minutes. He even slipped a few snowflake clips into her hair from the miscellaneous drawer in the kitchen island. He'd been meaning to transfer them to the upstairs bathroom where the rest of Annie's hair stuff should have been, but a lot of these little things kept finding their way into the drawer and left there. This morning he was grateful that he'd forgotten. It really couldn't be a true Elsa braid without the little snowflakes.

"Done," he announced, tossing the end of the braid over his daughter's shoulder. "Let's go."

Annie giggled in delight, hopping off the counter and dashed towards the front entry where they put on their shoes. Saguru walked her a couple of doors down to one of Annie's schoolmate's. The Yagami family was very nice to allow Annie to stay with them most mornings and gave her a ride to Youchien with their own daughter, Hikari.

Few knew this, but Saguru Hakuba and his daughter didn't live in the Hakuba mansion in the upper class neighborhoods of Ekoda. Rather, they lived in a simple two-story, four-unit townhouse closer to the local businesses. Saguru often wondered what his classmates, Nakamori Aoko and Kuroba Kaito would think if they knew that Saguru actually lived only a few blocks away from them, instead of on the other side of Ekoda prefecture.

"Ohayou, Saguru-kun," Mrs. Yagami greeted him as she opened her door and allowed Annie inside.

"Ohayou," Saguru said, bowing back. "Thank you for taking care of Annie again this morning."

"It's no bother. Annie-chan and Hikari get along so well," Mrs. Yagami said, looking fondly over at the two girls as they squealed and giggled over something. "Would you like to come inside for a cup of tea?"

"I'm afraid I have to get to school," Saguru said, smiling politely back. "Thank you again."

Mrs. Yagami nodded and shut the door behind her after Saguru left her front stoop.

It was a 15.34-minute walk to Ekoda High and Saguru took his seat in the far back right corner of his homeroom classroom next to the windows, pulling out a book to read while waiting for class to start. Not long after he sat down, Aoko and Kuroba entered the room with their usual boisterous laughter and yelling.

"Kid did it again!" Kuroba was crowing.

"Tou-san will get him next time!" Aoko scowled. "Just you wait! That thief will be caught yet! Won't he, Hakuba-kun?"

Saguru glanced up from his newspaper and smiled amiably. He really doubted it these days. Even though he hadn't lost interest in chasing the Moonlight Magician, catching Kid was no longer something he really considered a priority. Kid had been an excuse to come to Japan. He was an enigma and Saguru would always want to try to solve his puzzles and tricks, but he had no real desire to catch a thief that wasn't really hurting anyone (that and Annie was a big fan of Kid's). It had been Spider that he'd really been keen on catching when he'd arrived in Japan over a year ago. He'd known who Spider was, but hadn't had any proof against Gunter Von Goldberg II. With Kuroba, he had at least been able to figure out enough of a motive and some of the reasons as to why his classmate had become a thief, but Goldberg had been a complete mystery. A dangerous mystery.

When Saguru had assisted Kid and two of his fellow detectives – Hattori Heiji and Kudo Shinichi – in taking down the criminal organization that Spider had belonged to, he'd gotten most of his answers. Kid was only still active today because he hadn't found the jewel he was looking for. Hakuba doubted that Pandora really existed, but knew that if it did, it was better if Kid were the one to find and destroy it. So while he still chased Kid, knowing the thief's motives and reasons behind it, he didn't feel so bad in letting Kuroba be the one that got away each time. Heists were more of a stress release and fun puzzles for him to solve these days.

"Hakuba-kun?"

"Ah, apologies," Saguru smiled tiredly up at Aoko. "I must still be tired from last night's heist."

Aoko stared at him worriedly, while Kuroba hid a yawn behind her back.

"I'm sure we'll get him next time, Aoko-san," Saguru told her.

Aoko beamed before taking her seat two rows in front of him. Kuroba took the seat between them. The cheeky bastard had the gall to actually wink conspiratorially at him when Aoko wasn't looking.

The morning went by as it usually did and after school was over, Saguru allowed himself to be dragged along by Aoko to a café she wanted him and Kuroba to try out. It was an English style café and had good tea. Saguru made a mental note to bring Annie with him there some time. They were going their separate ways, Saguru crossing the street to take a roundabout way home, when he heard the squeal of tires and felt himself get knocked over by somebody. He landed in a tangle of limbs by the curb with that someone while a car shot by, dangerously close to where he now lay.

"Hakuba-kun! Kaito!" he heard Aoko scream.

Saguru grunted before sitting himself up and found that it had been Kuroba that had knocked him out of the path of the car.

"Are you ok?" Kuroba asked, jumping to his feet and stared after the car with narrowed eyes.

"A bit sore, bruised and scraped up, but I'll live," Saguru grunted as he stood.

"Aoko, did you happen to catch the license plate number?" Kuroba asked Aoko after she hurried across the street when it was safe to cross. A sizable crowd had gathered by then, asking Saguru and Kuroba if they were all right.

"No, I didn't. Sorry," Aoko said, looking shaken.

"Aoko! Kaito-kun! Hakuba-kun!"

The trio looked up in time to see Inspector Nakamori Ginzo running up to them.

"What happened?" the Inspector demanded when he got close enough.

"Someone tried to make Hakuba a street pizza," Kuroba told him.

It was an hour before an incident report was filed and security footage from a nearby ATM captured the car that had nearly ran Saguru over on camera. The car had been reported stolen earlier that same day and was later found abandoned a few blocks away. Division Two's forensics team was going over it, but the car had been wiped down and cleaned out.

Saguru returned home to his daughter shaken, but put on a brave face and made her favorite meal: spaghetti and meatballs.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday and it was his birthday, but Saguru found himself getting involved in a case in Beika while running errands in preparation for spending the night with his little girl. He should have just let it be for once, but the case hit a little too close to home for him to simply walk away.

It was obviously a legitimate case of self-defense on the killer's part, but no one could get the poor young woman to talk and give her statement. Most were saying she was in shock. The man she'd killed was an ex-boyfriend that had raped her after she broke up with him two months previously. He'd confronted her in her apartment in the early afternoon, but she'd been prepared to defend herself this time and had armed herself with a knife from her kitchen.

Saguru wasn't surprised to see that Kudo was on the scene already with Hattori in tow. It made sense that the Osakan was there due to the next week being a vacation week. Those two were trouble magnets on their own, but together odds of running into a case increased exponentially. If Saguru were ever bored enough, he was sure that he could create a formula that would be able to predict the probability of the two detectives running into cases together. They had probably been at the bakery downstairs that the woman owned. Neither detective had been successful in getting her to talk, but as far as the police were concerned, the case was solved. Even without her statement, it was clearly self-defense. All that was going on right now was the clean up.

Saguru looked over at the woman – a Miss Fuji Mai – who looked to be in her mid-twenties and went to sit next to her on her couch. She cast him a vacant glance before staring at the carpet again.

"I'm sorry for what has happened to you," Saguru said, "but I doubt anything that the others or I say will make you feel any better right now."

"…No," she whispered. "It won't. None of you can possibly know what I'm going through."

"Most here probably can't. But I at least can sympathize."

"Oh?" She shot him a barely curious glance.

"You still feel him, don't you?" Saguru asked. "His touch. The pain he caused. That feeling of helplessness and being dirty. Broken. Of being used. Like he's still inside you. That you'll never wash away his scent or his touch from your skin no matter how hard or how many times your scrub your body until your skin is raw."

"…Were you…?" she asked, eyes wide and looking him over anew, probably noting how much younger he was than her.

"Yeah. …I was twelve." Saguru said softly, looking over the scene and noting that Kudo and Hattori were watching them with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity now that the woman was talking.

"Twelve," Miss Fuji breathed. "…I'm sorry. Now I just kind of feel pathetic."

"Don't do that to yourself," Saguru said softly. "The circumstances and our experiences are different and shouldn't be compared. Neither of our assaults are worse or less painful than the other. Sure, I was young, but you… you're pregnant, aren't you?"

She nodded. "How'd you know?"

"You are cradling your stomach protectively in an unconscious gesture and look as if you've been sick recently. There's a trace of vomit on the cuff of your shirtsleeve from where you wiped your mouth. No vomit was found on the scene in the vicinity of your kitchen and you haven't wandered off to use the bathroom, so I can only assume that it got there after a bout of morning sickness shortly before he attacked you."

She nodded again.

"It's his, isn't it?" Saguru asked after a moment of silence.

"…Yes."

"Are you going to keep the child?"

"I… don't know."

"You are afraid that they are going to turn out like him."

She nodded again.

"I'm sure that if you raise the child right, they won't. Mine hasn't so far."

"…Yours?" She stared at him with wide eyes again.

"She'll be five next month." Saguru smiled. "Her name is Annabeth, but I call her Annie. And she is nothing like the woman who gave birth to her."

"And you were only twelve?" she asked.

"I was thirteen by the time she was born. I just turned eighteen today."

"…Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

They sat quietly for a moment longer, watching the police file out with the last of the evidence bags.

"It really will help to talk about it, you know," Saguru told her, handing her a few cards from his wallet. "I know a few people that you can talk to if you need it. The top card is for a psychologist I still see on occasion. She was once a rape victim too, so she'll understand what you're going through. The second card is for a Kisaki Eri-san who is a very good defense lawyer, if you need one for court. Just tell her I sent you. We've worked a few domestic cases together."

"And this last one?" she asked, taking and flipping over the third card he'd given her.

"That has my contact information. If you ever need to see a friendly face or just want to talk, give me a call. You don't have to be alone in this." Saguru smiled at her one last time before getting up and walking away.

"…Thank you!" she called after him, and then waved over to the nearest police officer – Sato Miwako-keiji – and informed her that she was ready to give her statement.

Saguru nodded, walking past a bewildered looking Kudo and Hattori.

"Oi! Hakuba!" Hattori shouted after him. "What'd ya say ta her ta get her ta talk?"

"Not much," Saguru admitted. "I merely told her that she's not alone in what happened to her."

"Alone in what?" Kudo frowned, but Saguru merely waved them off and left.

When he got home he pulled his little girl into a hug and simply held her. She remained quiet, hugging him back without question.

"What do you want to watch tonight, Princess?" Saguru asked her after pulling away.

"Frozen!" she cried, bouncing excitedly, her twin braids – like Princess Anna's this time – bouncing off her shoulders.

Saguru smiled, patted her head, and put in his daughter's most recent favorite Disney movie, humming along with the Frozen Heart song as he prepared dinner from the kitchen.

* * *

And that's chapter one. Did anyone catch the hidden cameo characters? I tried not to make it obvious, but did anyone realize that I slipped the Yagami family (Kamiya in the English Dub) from Digimon Adventure/02 in here? If not, no biggie, if so, SWEET! See! I wrote some Digimon! XD

I haven't decided if I want this to be an eventual KaiHaku fic or a KaiHakuAo threesome fic. I'm kinda leaning more towards the later, but I haven't decided. Let me know what you guys think. Please leave a comment in a review or PM and let me know if you'd like to read more. :)

And FYI, *Itoshii (Annabeth's middle name) means lovely; dear; beloved; darling.


	2. The Hit and Run

Wow, I'm surprised by the response this story has recently gotten! So delightfully surprised that I decided to finally dust off and finish the second chapter! I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Hit and Run

Saguru was happy to have a break. This week was a vacation week in Japan and that meant he had more time to spend with his little girl. Annie was squealing happily as she played on the playground equipment at a local park with her friends, Yagami Hikari and Ishida Takeru. Hikari's older brother Taichi was at the park as well playing soccer in the field with his friends Takenouchi Sora, and Ishida Yamato, Takeru's older brother. Mrs. Yagami had been busy cleaning her house up for a her sister's visit, so Saguru had volunteered to take her two children out to the park to play so that they wouldn't be in her way (or making their room messy again). He was enjoying watching the two groups of children play from his position on a park bench where he could keep an eye on all of them. He'd thought about bringing a case file along to look through, but it was such a nice relaxing day he decided not to.

After a while, Annie, Hikari, and Takeru joined the older kids and played some soccer as well. Taichi, Hikari and Annie made up one team and Sora, Yamato and Takeru made up the other. Saguru enjoyed watching the older kids trying to coach the younger ones. Then Saguru noticed the new comers to the park. Kudo's Shounen Tantei were kicking a soccer ball around too, talking excitedly while Kudo and Hattori followed them with their girlfriends Mouri Ran and Toyama Kazuha in tow. Saguru was sure that the world was beginning to conspire against him when Kuroba and Aoko appeared, jogging to catch up with the group.

Taking his eyes off his classmates, fellow detectives, and their girlfriends, Saguru saw the four kids – Yoshida Ayumi, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, Kojima Genta, and their not-child friend Haibara Ai – ask Annie, the Yagamis and their friends for a soccer game. He wasn't surprised to see Kudo get caught up in the game and soon all of the six teenagers were playing as well; Kudo, Mouri, Hattori, Genta and Ayumi joined Annie's team, and Toyama, Aoko, Kaito, Mitsuhiko and Ai joined the other team. It was a fun game to watch, especially the moments when Kudo and Kuroba went head to head.

When the game was over, Yamato, Sora, and Takeru left, and Taichi, Hikari and Annie looked around before spotting Saguru as he got up from his bench and made his way over.

"Saguru-niisan!" Taichi called, waving.

Kudo, Kuroba and the others startled in surprise. They obviously had not recognized him in his casual wear – a Doctor Who T-shirt that Annie had gotten him for Christmas last year and a pair of white-wash jeans.

"Did you watch the game?!" Annie cried excitedly, racing forward to cling to his arm.

"I did," Saguru smiled. "I saw you score. It's not easy to get past Kuroba-kun."

His little girl beamed.

"Did you see me score too, Saguru-niisan?" Taichi asked, bouncing the soccer ball on his knees.

"I saw it," Saguru nodded. "I thought you were going to take poor Toyama-chan's head off that last time. You've got a strong kick."

Taichi fumbled with his ball, laughing nervously. Hikari and Annie snickered.

"Can we get something to eat, Saguru-niichan?" Hikari asked. "I'm hungry."

"Me too!" Annie cried, bouncing on her toes. "Can we get Yakisoba?"

"I want ice cream," Taichi piped up.

"That's a dessert, Tai," Hikari pointed out.

"So?" Taichi pouted, sticking his tongue out at his little sister.

"We'll see," Saguru smiled, amused, before turning to his fellow teens. "Fancy meeting you all here."

"Same," Mouri said with a bright smile. "I take it you know these children, Hakuba-kun?"

"Yes." Saguru nodded. "I'm looking after Taichi-kun and Hikari-chan for their mother this afternoon."

"And this little Ojou-chan?" Kuroba asked, magic-ing a yellow rose out of "thin air" and presenting it to Annie.

"Wah! Nii-chan, Kaito-niichan can do magic!" she cried happily. "Just like Kaitou Kid-san!"

"Oh?" Kuroba grinned. "Do you like the Kaitou Kid too?"

"Un!" Annie grinned before hugging Saguru's leg. "Nii-chan is going to catch Kid-san someday so that I can meet him, right, Nii-chan?"

"Sure, Annie," Saguru said, smiling fondly down at her as he patted his little girl's head.

Kuroba looked amused.

It used to hurt, hearing her call him Nii-chan instead of Dad or Daddy, but it was for the best. The reason they had moved to Japan was to avoid the media and attention that they got whenever Saguru had gone somewhere public with his daughter in London. Even years after the fact, Saguru's rape and the circumstances surrounding the birth of his daughter were still a hot topic in England. His father may not acknowledge Annie as a legitimate heir and granddaughter, and had all but disowned Saguru as his son, but he'd provided Saguru with the means to support her – the townhouse unit and a monthly living allowance – and kept their relationship out of the public eye…with conditions of course. Annie was to act as Saguru's half sister, not daughter, and they were to address each other as such in public. The only ones who were aware of Saguru and Annie's true relationship in Japan were his father, Baaya, Mr. and Mrs. Yagami, and select individuals on staff at both Saguru's and Annie's schools, like Annie's teacher, both schools' counselors, nurses, secretaries, and principles.

Saguru was a little nervous to see Kudo and Hattori wearing their deduction expressions. The resemblance between Saguru and Annie was obvious. Maybe too obvious for siblings since Annie had Saguru's eyes and cheekbone structure. But Annie was almost five and Saguru himself had only just turned eighteen. Surely because of their ages no one would jump to the conclusion that they were father and daughter so readily.

"She's adorable, Hakuba-kun," Aoko grinned before pouting. "Why didn't you tell us that you had a little sister?"

"It didn't come up, I suppose," Saguru said shrugging. "Anyways, I'd better get the little beasties something to eat before they start in on the local wildlife."

"Hey! We're not beasts," Taichi huffed indignantly while Annie and Hikari giggled, each grabbing one of Saguru's arms chanting "Beasties! Beasties! Rawr!" and started tugging him towards the park exit.

Saguru chuckled at the girl's antics, shrugging his shoulders helplessly at the bewildered looking teens before allowing himself to be dragged out of the park, Taichi jogging ahead a bit dribbling his soccer ball.

"Hey wait!" Kuroba cried, racing to walk alongside Saguru with the others trailing behind. "We'll come with you. The kids look like they're a handful."

Saguru snorted, leveling a deadpan stare at Kuroba. More like they weren't going to let him get away with not telling them about Annie.

The group settled on getting fries at a nearby McDonalds with an outdoor playground a couple blocks over. After practically inhaling their food, the children hurried off to play while the teenagers finished eating and chatted. Saguru watched his charges carefully as Hikari and Annie hurried through the tube sections while Taichi chased them.

"She's adorable," Mouri said, catching his attention.

Saguru took his eyes off the children, satisfied that they would be alright for now since they were in the ball pit with the Shounen Tantei.

"She looks a lot like you," Kudo added.

Saguru couldn't be sure if his colleague was fishing for information or not.

"Well, I do take after my mother more than my father," Saguru shrugged. "Annie's inherited a lot of the same traits. She looks like my mother did when she was a child, or so I've observed from old family photos."

"Why's she here?" Hattori asked. Toyama elbowed him roughly. "What? I'm just askin'. It's no secret that Hakuba is here because he's after Kid, but why bring 'is half-sister along? Yer parents are divorced, right, Hakuba?"

Hattori got another elbow jab from Toyama and Kudo even smacked him upside the head.

"Ya don't have ta answer that, Hakuba-kun," Toyama said, glaring at her boyfriend. "Ignore this insensitive Aho."

"It's alright, Toyama-chan," Saguru said, gaze returning to Annie as she played with the other children. "I don't mind answering. Annie is here with me because my mother is a busy woman and doesn't have the time to look after her. Here, we have Baaya to look after us, and we have the Yagamis as well. Hikari and Annie go to Youchien together."

"You two seem to be very close," Aoko said with a smile.

"We are," Saguru nodded before checking the time. "I'm afraid that I must take Taichi-kun and Hikari-chan home now."

The others nodded and said their goodbyes as he left the table and went over to the ball pit to gather up his little group. They awed and pouted, but eventually left the ball pit. They exited the McDonalds play area and waited for the crosswalk light to turn green before crossing.

When they were halfway across the street, however, a car ran the light, nearly crashing into to other vehicles entering the intersection as it barreled straight through. It was heading right for them, so Saguru pushed the children ahead of him, but was clipped by the car as it swerved to avoid hitting the line of cars behind him waiting for their light to turn green, and continued speeding away. Saguru cried out as the momentum of the hit threw him back and into the car behind him.

The intersection was in chaos. The cars that had braked hard and swerved to avoid hitting the rogue car were cutting off traffic in several lanes and a couple had a wheel or two up on the sidewalks, where thankfully they hadn't hit anyone. Annie and Hikari were in tears as they raced to Saguru's side, each with one of their hands held tight in Taichi's grasp. The man whose car Saguru had hit was getting out of his car, screaming at his wife to call 119 as he rounded the front of his car to check on Saguru. Kaito, Aoko and the others came running out of the McDonalds to see what had happened as well. They were alarmed when they saw Saguru sprawled out on the crosswalk.

Saguru gasped, clutching his left side by his hip where the car had hit him. He couldn't really feel his left leg, but something didn't feel natural about it's angle.

"Man, what is with people trying to turn Hakuba into road pizza?" Kuroba asked as he and the others approached.

"Shit, that doesn't look good," Hattori hissed in sympathy when they saw his condition.

"Shut it, you ahou, and call for an ambulance!" Toyama growled before she and the other girls pushed forward to hold back Annie and the Yagamis who were all sobbing and crying now. The Shounen Tantei tried their best to comfort their new friends, but Annie was nearly inconsolable.

Saguru's leg was bent at an awkward angle and looked broken in a couple places. He looked dazed and appeared to have trouble focusing on the man talking to him. It also looked like he was having some difficulty breathing.

The police and an ambulance arrived a few minutes later. Saguru was loaded up in the ambulance and a few police cars escorted the teenagers and the children to the nearest hospital. Mr. and Mrs. Yagami showed up with Mrs. Yagami's sister at the hospital's ER a half hour later looking worried. Hikari, Taichi and Annie were a little scratched up from when they hit the pavement after Saguru had pushed them forward, but otherwise they were alright.

The Yagamis elected to stay until they heard from Saguru's doctor, who finally came to them with a report after two and a half hours. By then Hakuba Akira had arrived with Inspectors Megure and Nakamori, and Detective Mouri Kogoro. Ran and Aoko were relieved to see their dads and went to them immediately. Superintendent Hakuba Akira went to see the Yagamis who were gathered around poor Annie, who was clinging to Hikari and Mrs. Yagami.

"Well?" Superintendent Hakuba barked. "How is Saguru?"

The doctor looked around at the large group assembled before speaking. "Perhaps we should speak in pri-"

"No," Akira snapped. "You might as well say it. Everyone here will find out eventually. Someone purposefully tried to run over my son, meaning that this is an ongoing investigation."

"I'm not sure that I should say such sensitive things in front of the children-" The doctor tried to say, eyeing the tearful Yagami children, Annie, and the Shounen Tantei.

"Just spit it out man!"

"…Yes, sir," the doctor sighed. "The car impacted Hakuba Saguru-kun on his left side, fracturing his hip and pelvic bone. Several of his ribs are cracked in multiple places along the left side, and a couple were nearly became displaced fractures in the ribs under the impact sight. He's extremely lucky none of the resulting rib fragments punctured his lung. We've screwed together the most severe fractures, removed the fragments, lightly wrapped a compression pad along the entire left side of his ribcage and temporarily placed him on oxygen because he is having some difficulty breathing due to all the bruising. His left leg, however, was another matter altogether. It was broken in five places; two times along the femur, once in the fibula and twice in the tibia. We had to insert a rod and screws to immobilize the femur, and a plate and screws to keep the fibula and tibia together. We encased the entire leg from the thigh down in a full leg cast and have the leg up in traction. Hakuba-kun is also suffering from a concussion and some mild whiplash from his impact with the second car he hit due to the momentum of the impact of the first car. We've put a brace on his neck to prevent any involuntary movement that could irritate those injuries."

"How long will he have to stay here in the hospital?" Superintendent Hakuba asked.

"At least a week, maybe two, to clear up the concussion and to make sure his ribs are healing well enough to take him off the oxygen," the doctor said. "And even then he will need to use a wheelchair to get around so that we don't put any undue stress on his ribs, which will be tender for at least a month."

The doctor told them where Saguru's room was in the ICU, saying that at the moment only a couple of people should be allowed in at a time. After he left, the Yagamis took Annie home with them, and Ran and her father took the Shounen Tantei home. The Nakamoris, Kaito, Shinichi, Heiji, Kazuha, and Megure stayed behind to discuss the case with Saguru's father and Officers Sato and Takagi who had arrived while the doctor was speaking with their findings from the accident at the intersection.

The car that had hit Saguru had been found, but, like the car that had almost hit him a few days earlier, it had been reported stolen and had been found abandoned and wiped clean. Superintendent Hakuba ordered Inspectors Meguru and Nakamori to organize a police guard for Saguru's room. Someone clearly had it in for the young Detective.

* * *

Saguru didn't wake up in his hospital room until several hours later when it was late at night. It was a little hard for him to breath and he couldn't really feel his left leg, though he could see it hanging up in traction. He felt stiff and couldn't move much. He could tell that he was on some really good drugs, however, because he was seeing a lot of shiny colors and shapes, even though the room was really dark.

"He's awake," someone to his right said.

Saguru tried to move his head, but his neck was in a brace, so he had to settle with looking out of the corner of his eye.

"K'roba?" Saguru slurred.

"Man, you must be high as a kite," the other teen giggled as he came into view.

"'ave t' be," Saguru mumbled. "Why else…wud Kid be pink?" To him Kid was dressed in a bright pink paisley print suit.

Kid laughed delightedly. "I should so be recording this." The detective looked so out of it, it was almost adorable.

"Where's Annie?" Saguru asked.

The Kaitou Kid's smile dimmed a bit. "She's with the Yagami family."

"Good," Saguru sighed. "Yuko-san will take care of her."

"I'm sure she will," Kid said, softly. "But why did she go home with them and not your father?"

"Why wud she…go wi' 'im? 'E…'ates 'er," Saguru said drowsily. Man these were some really potent drugs. He could feel himself slipping back to sleep.

Kid stiffened. "Why would he hate her? She's such a sweet girl."

"But notta Hakuba," Saguru mumbled. "Not a proper one…ev'n thou 's…mine. My poor…Wise G'rl."

Kid stared in amazement at what Hakuba had just said. He wanted to ask more questions – even though he felt slightly guilty prying information out of Hakuba that the other teen genius wouldn't normally share if he were in his right mind – but the blond was out light a light again.

Kid frowned, eyes sad as he took in the neck brace, heavily wrapped torso, and the leg up in traction. Someone had done this to his longstanding rival who'd recently become a good friend, and he was going to make them pay. But first, he had some people to see, and some information to dig up.

* * *

So that was chapter 2! In some ways it's a little darker, and yet at the same time not as dark as I originally wanted this chapter to go. Saguru got shot by a poison laced bullet in the original draft, and I thought that that might be too traumatizing for Annie... so I changed it to him getting hit by a car... and made it even more traumatizing. That poor kid. And Saguru. Why do I hurt him so? To have an excuse to make him high enough to make that little slip to Kid at the end, that's why. :P My original concept for this story was a slow reveal for the gang about Annie's parentage (which it still kinda will be), but I just wasn't getting into it. Now Kid is gonna go cause some mischief, and things tend to move faster when Kid's on a mission.

I do not know much about doctors and how they treat injuries, but I watch a lot of crime dramas, so... hopefully Hakuba's diagnosis is feasible. If not...sorry. :(

So did you like this chapter? Dislike? Let me know in a review. Thanks so much you guys for your encouraging comments and reviews. They give me motivation to continue writing this story! :)


End file.
